


October 4th- Moon

by KaytiKitty



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [28]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen, Parent Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 15:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKitty/pseuds/KaytiKitty
Summary: More a concept then a story but enjoy it anyway. Basically, Vampires hunt and capture werewolves as prizes and Logan and Patton come to look for Virgil because they have his pup, Roman.





	October 4th- Moon

The full moon shone brightly in the sky and Virgil whimpered in his wolf form. He had submerged himself and found a place to hide close by the river bank, half underwater and half hidden in the leaves of a large bush. 

He could smell all the hunters out to get creatures like him and claim their prize. He would not be their prize. He knew what vampires did to wolves, chained them up in silver and harvested their blood to satisfy their appetite. 

Virgil would hide and fight to stay free and alive. A vampire jumped into the water. Virgil froze as he realized that he couldn't fight. He was weak and out of practice, he would be done for. 

The vampire didn't seem the slightest bit interested in him though. Instead he splashed the water a bit before turning and roughly splashing someone on the shore. A voice sighed.

"Patton, we came here to locate a werewolf not play in the water," the voice scolded. The vampire in the water sunk until his face was mostly hidden. "Patton, come out of there."

Patton shook his head wildly. The man on land sighed and mumbled about going to find the other hunter. As soon as he walked away Patton raised himself out of the water and giggled. 

He then turned and looked Virgil right in the eyes. "Sorry, Logan can be a bit scary so I was trying to get rid of him." 

Virgil froze before he tried to run but panic made him stumble and trip out onto the riverbed. He landed face down, limbs starfish-ed out. The vampire ran over to him, but was careful to not get too close. His eyes weren't blood thirsty, they were soft and a light blue so beautiful that Virgil wasn't scared. For a second.

Virgil backed himself up with a whimper. A plea for the vampire to have mercy. The vampire flattened himself on the ground in front of Virgil. Virgil blinked in surprise. 

"Roman has been looking for you." 

The soft murmur made Virgil bolt to his feet. Roman, his Roman. They knew where his Roman was. Virgil knew he had to go with them, even if they did plan to hurt him. They had his Roman, his pup. 

**Author's Note:**

> From Hiddendreamer67's October prompts


End file.
